First Season Guest Character List
This page contains all guest characters named in an episode or listed in episode credits during the first season of Lost in Space, as well as those guest characters who, though either not named or credited, play a significant role in a story. Alonzo P. Tucker Alonzo P. Tucker is a human from Earth who was born in Punxatawney, Pennsylvania in 1858. In 1876 he was abducted by Tellurians, an alien civilization which roams the universe abducting members of different civilizations for study. After escaping from the Tellurians he adopted the persona of a pirate and undertook a criminal career. Tucker is very boastful, but most people would take his tales with a grain of salt. Will Robinson, however, is captivated by Tucker's tall tales. In a touching scene at the end of the episode "The Sky Pirate" when Will reminds Tucker of his promise to take him on adventures with him, Tucker confesses to Will that back on Earth he was nothing but the town nuisance, and that he was never a real pirate. Will is heartbroken, but his parents approve of Tucker's honesty. Andronican Master The unnamed alien, the Andronican Master, was on a mission to find a sacrificial king for an annual rite performed on his home planet of Andronica. Since his race value positive character traits above all things, the sacrificial king was to be the embodiment of negative character traits, making Dr. Smith a very good candidate. The Master controlled a crew of human-looking androids which he used to entrap Smith. He later provided an android duplicate of the Doctor in order to trick the Robinsons long enough to allow him to leave with his victim. Bolix Bolix is a Galaxy Law Enforcement officer. Aided by two large hairy creatures that functioned somewhat like bloodhounds, he was in pursuit of the criminal Ohan. Maureen, Judy and Penny had taken Ohan in, mistakenly believing the man to be in distress. When Bolix discovers this after Ohan disappears from the camp, he is justifiably dubious of the Robinson's explanations and protestations of innocence, and threatens to arrest them. With Dr. Smith's help, he is able to apprehend Ohan. Boy Behind the Mirror The Boy behind the mirror was a being who lived in an extra-dimensional world “behind” all the mirrors in the universe. A young adolescent, he felt very lonely after his pet cat left his world, and when he discovered Penny, he wanted her to join him forever in his world so that they could have fun together. Despite his assurances that there was no way to escape from his world, Penny realized that disrupting one's reflection in a pool near one of the mirrors allowed one to leave. Even as she was escaping, she pled with the boy to follow her, not understanding that the boy behind the mirror casts no reflection. Canto Canto was a malevolent alien presence encountered by John Robinson. He was the spirit of a long-dead warrior still intent on conquering the universe. He took over Robinson's mind, although the professor resisted as long as he could. With his superior intelligence, Canto was able to direct John in beginning the necessary preparations for the Jupiter 2 to leave Priplanus and resume his plans of conquest. Ultimately, Canto's spirit is driven out by John who is spurred on by his son's love. Clara Sims Clara Sims was the motherly woman who took charge of Will Robinson. Rather like his own mother, she was not inclined to believe Will's stories, although her disbelief did seem to waver at times. She was most noteworthy for her concern for Will, soon offering to take him in and adopt him rather than allow him to be sent to the County Boys' Home as an orphan. Davey Sims Davey Sims was the nephew of Clara Sims. Although initially sceptical of Will's claim to be from the crew of the Jupiter 2 when they meet, Davey eventually helped Will escape from confinement in order to make his rendezvous so he could return to his family. At the last minute, he ran to the store to buy a bottle of carbon tetrachloride for Will, without which he and his family faced starvation back on Priplanus. Although he now believed Will whole-heartedly and asked to accompany him back, he stoically accepted that it was not possible. Effra Effra was the daughter of Sybilla and the sister of Keel. She seemed to have some degree of control over her brother when he was transformed into a werewolf. She practised magic and at one point ordered Will to provide her with some of Don's hair after he rebuffed her advances, obviously with the intention of using it for magical purposes. Her mother reveals to Dr. Smith that Effra revels in the carnage the space croppers' plants create, and advises him to “just close his eyes” if she levitates him above the feeding plants. First Boy The First Boy is a tall blond youth from Hatfield Four Corners, Vermont. While waiting for the bus to the County Boys' Home to leave, he and his friend Theodore teased Will Robinson, resulting in a fight between the boys. First Selectman The First Selectman is one of the townspeople who were involved in the decision over where Will Robinson should be sent when he appears in Hatfield Four Corners, Vermont, on his mission to Earth. George Baxendale Sheriff George Baxendale functioned as an arbiter of sorts in determining the disposition of Will Robinson until his story could be verified. Not unsympathetic to the boy or closed-minded, he nonetheless planned to follow correct procedure in verifying Will's story, despite the fact that it would likely result in Will being stranded on Earth and permanently separated from his family. Grover Grover was a shopkeeper in the town where Will arrived on Earth. He allowed the boy to use his telephone, but when he overheard Will making a long-distance call, he ejected him from the store. He later sold the carbon tetrachloride Will needed to Davey Sims, who raced across the town square to give it to Will seconds before his departure. Jimmy Hapgood Jimmy Hapgood was an astronaut from Earth. He received a radio signal sent out by Will Robinson and followed it to the planet on which the Jupiter 2 was marooned. Hapgood was launched into space on June 18, 1982. His original mission was to explore Saturn, but he lost his way (implicitly, by his own design). Since then, Hapgood planet-hopped throughout the galaxy in his ship, Traveling Man. He was a likeable, but cool, country boy astronaut who enjoyed a smoke from his corn-cob pipe. Hapgood left a graffito carved with his laser gun on every planet he visited; the tag he left on Priplanus was his 91st. Keel Keel was the son of Sybilla and brother of Effra. Under the full moons of Priplanus he turned into a werewolf and menaced Dr. Smith on several occasions. He was somewhat slow-witted and mute in his normal form, and was ordered about by his mother Sybilla and sister Effra. His sister had some control over his ferocious nature when he is in his werewolf form. The Keeper The Keeper was an alien being who travelled about the universe collecting zoological specimens from every planet he visited. He was most interested in specimens that had some puzzling or unique characteristic. Although not truly malevolent, he did not regard capturing sentient lifeforms as evil. He was quite aware that Penny and Will Robinson would make better specimens than their elders simply because they would not feel the deprivation of freedom as strongly. He used an electronic staff to summon and to control the creatures he desired to collect. Besides the children, Dr. Smith was also susceptible to the power of the staff. Lacy Lacy was a writer for the Hatfield Four Corners newspaper. Although somewhat sceptical of Will Robinson's story of coming back to Earth from outer space, he was enough of a professional to attempt to verify it; if true, he would have the greatest story of the year. The Leader The Leader was the father of Quano and head of his home planet. He brought his son to Priplanus to have him prove his worthiness to succeed his father as leader of their people. His son has failed in earlier tests, and the leader destroyed all witnesses. Fearing another failure on his son's part, he ended the contest between Quano and Will Robinson, and continued it himself with John Robinson. On being bested by Robinson, he came to understand that there is no shame in defeat against a worthy opponent, and joined his son in battling a creature that had previously been too much for the boy. Lunon Lunon was a Tauron child. He was naturally mute, communicating telepathically. He befriended Will Robinson and gave him a ball that would return to the thrower by itself. He was infected by a virus transmitted from Will while playing, but was eventually returned to his family by the boy. At the end of the episode we learn that he was cured of his infection by the medical intervention of Maureen Robinson. Major Domo The Major Domo served the princess of an underground civilization encountered by the Robinsons, acting as a sort of prime minister in her government leader of their armed forces. Resisting the attempt of the Robinson party to depart the underground city, he was killed in the fight. Moela Moela was the wife of Rethso and the mother of Lunon. The family was presumed by the Robinsons to be an advance colonizing party from the planet Tauron. The Taurons were naturally mute, communicating telepathically among themselves. Moela was very worried when her son disappeared, and when Will brought him back, she was angry and vengeful toward the Robinsons. She was also willing to fight herself, and fired a weapon at the humans on one occasion. Mr. Nobody Mr. Nobody was a child-like alien intelligence inhabiting a cave on Priplanus near the Jupiter 2. He was befriended by Penny and gradually formed a deep attachment to her. When Penny was left unconscious after an explosion, he believed she was dead and went on a destructive rampage toward the Jupiter 2. Only Penny's return to the camp in time saved the Robinsons from destruction. With Penny's help, he matured and left the planet for outer space, on the cusp of developing into some new and unknown form of life.. Nexus Nexus was one of the human-looking androids created by his Andronican master to entrap Dr. Smith as sacrificial king for an annual rite on the planet Andronica. Ohan Ohan was a thief who had stolen a great treasure. He was given shelter by Maureen, Judy, and Penny after Penny and Dr. Smith came upon him unconscious. He was eventually recaptured with the assistance of Dr. Smith, although without the device he stole (Dr. Smith double-crossed him in order to keep it for himself). President Boardman President Boardman was the President of the United States in 1997, as seen in the episode "The Reluctant Stowaway." Although the character was never named in the series, the 1967 novel gave his name as Boardman. The Princess The Princess of an underground civilization on Priplanus was found by Will and the Robot asleep on a bed in a bower as they approach her underground city. Awakened by Will's kiss, she told him of their rôle in the fulfilment of an ancient prophecy in which they marry and lead her people in the conquest of the universe. Will demurred, and she was sympathetic to him, assisting him in finding his father and Major West who had been taken prisoner. After the Robinson party defeated their soldiers and began their escape, she was seen returning to her bed to sleep again. Quano Quano was the son and heir of the ruler of their home planet. He was on a mission with his father to prove his worthiness both as a potential ruler and as a warrior by various tests of courage and strength. The Robinsons regarded him as arrogant, but Quano was in fact quite self-possessed. What was taken as arrogance by others may, in fact, have been his own self-assurance. He had great confidence in the truth of the values in which he had been brought up. Because of this, he was openly disdainful of human customs that were different from those of his own people. Rachel Rachel worked as the telephone operator in Hatfield Four Corners, Vermont, the village where Will found himself when transported back to earth. When he attempted to telephone Alpha Control, she reprimanded him and refused to put through any such outlandish call. Rethso Rethso was husband to Moela and father of Lunon. He and his family formed the advance party of a colonization attempt from his planet, Tauron. He was not violent or aggressive, but when his son went missing, he was willing to take arms against the Robinsons, whom he blamed for the boy's disappearance. Despite their misunderstandings, the Taurons and the Robinson party were eventually reconciled, although the Taurons had to leave the planet due to their susceptibility to human disease. Actor Don Matheson, who portrayed Rethso, has hinted that it was originally a speaking part and that he recorded 'telepathic messages,' but producer Irwin Allen decided that Matheson's acting was able to convey the messages without words, and so eliminated the Taurons' dialogue completely. Robotoid The Robotoid was a relic from a civilization that had visited the planet Priplanus long before the Robinsons landed. Found and repaired by Will Robinson despite the Robot's warnings, it soon proved itself more versatile and useful than the Robot. Unlike a robot, a robotoid had the faculty of free choice and was able to operate outside its programmed functions. Unknown to the Robinsons, the Robotoid re-established contact with its original masters in order for them to invade the planet. In the end, it was destroyed by the Robot before its masters could invade. Ruth Templeton Ruth Templeton was either an officer of the County Boys' Home or a social worker who was charged with the well-being of Will Robinson when he was assumed to be an orphan or run-away. She was sympathetic towards him, although she doubted his story that he was one of the Robinson party and on a mission to rescue his family. Sybilla Sybilla was the mother of Effra and Keel. Although she presented herself as harsh and hostile to strangers, she was in fact very well-spoken and sophisticated from the start, belying her hillbilly appearance. She was wooed by Dr. Smith in his attempts to make passage with her to Earth. She succumbed, with some signs of wavering, to his advances, but perhaps only out loneliness. Theodore Theodore was one of the boys awaiting transportation to the County Boys' Home from Hatfield Four Corners, Vermont. He teased Will and eventually got into a fight with him. The Trader The Trader was a shady merchant who did not hesitate to stoop to creating a demand for his wares through underhanded means. He used a device to cause a violent storm to destroy much of the Robinson's food, then attempted to coax them into bartering for food from his store. He later tricked Dr. Smith into signing an I.O.U. for his person, implying that he would not have to make good on it for a very long time. When he decided to leave the planet, the Robinsons drove him away from the camp before he was able to take possession of Smith. Category:Lost in Space (1965 TV Series)